Played
by Haaaayyles
Summary: read the trailer. troyella, traylor and troypay. ends with troyella. rated T.
1. Trailer

**Heey, i changed the storyline a little bit, **

**its mostly the same, its just been tweaked a little bit. **

**Tell me if you'd rather it go back to the old version.**

**Thanks for readin :)**

**Hayley.**

* * *

**Played**

**She thought it was Troypay**

_Flashes to Sharpay_

**She thought it was Troyella**

_Flashes to Gabriella_

**She thought it was Traylor**

_Flashes to Taylor_

**He was a playing them all.**

_Flashes to Troy_

**They didn't know**

_Flashes to all of them on dates with Troy_

**See what happens when they find out and make him choose.**

_Shows the three girls screaming at him_

**He has one date with each girl and then he must decide.**

_Him having the most fun on one date_

**Which girl will he pick?**

_Shows the three girls awaiting his answer_

**Find out in Played.**

_**Starring-**_

_**Zac Efron – Troy Bolton**_

_**Vanessa Hudgens – Gabriella Montez**_

_**Ashley Tisdale – Sharpay Evans**_

_**Monique Coleman – Taylor Mckessie**_

_**Corbin Bleu – Chad Danforth**_

_**Lucas Grabeel – Ryan Evans**_

**Coming to a computer near you soon**

* * *

**Umm guys this is my first trailer so tell me nicely if it sucks please lol. And I need to know if I should do it or not. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. And if anyone has any idea's or anything about this story feel free to tell me cause I'll probably need some. So thanks if you read this and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sharpay Evans walked into school feeling on top of the world; she'd had the most amazing date with Troy Bolton last night. Troy Bolton was East High's primo boy. Captain of the basketball team, god-like looks and totally loaded family. They belonged together. They were both loaded, hot and she was captain of the cheerleaders so it just worked. He was every girls dream boyfriend, and Sharpay was hoping that today he'd become HER dream boyfriend.

Gabriella Montez drove to school with a HUGE smile on her face that morning; tonight she was going on a date with Troy Bolton! He was perfect in her eyes; he was hot, loaded and athletic. They were so meant to be together, she was captain of the girls volleyball AND basketball team, she was pretty hot and her family had loads of cash. She'd been crushing on him since like forever and when he'd asked her out she'd been ecstatic! As she pulled into the school parking lot she saw her future husband surrounded by girls. Tomorrow they'd have to back off, because after tonight he'd be hers, and hers only.

Taylor McKessie was just walking through the hallways minding her own business when Troy approached her.

"Hey Taylor!", Troy yelled as he ran up to her, "you busy tomorrow night?'

"Ummmmm, I don't think so." She replied

"Wanna go out with me?" he asked

"Sure!" she near screamed.

So now he had Taylor's heart as well. Taylor and Troy were the most unlikely couple you could think of. She was a brainiac and hated the jocks. She was very pretty though and even the basketballers noticed. Taylor hated the entire concept of jock, except her two best friends outside of school Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans, they never hung out in school cause of all the cliques but they hung out almost everyday after school. They would flip when they heard about this, but she'd have to wait till Wednesday (it was Monday) to tell them, cause Gabriella had a date tonight and now Taylor had one tomorrow.

**That's it for this chapter, I know its short but the next chapter will be Gabi and Troy's date.** **Please please review! It would mean a lot. And if anyone has ideas please tell me!! Thanks for reading**

**xoxo**

**Hayley**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Guys I'm so not ready for my date! I have nothing to wear, he's gonna be here in an hour!!" Gabriela complained to her best friends Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie over the phone.

" OH MY GOD WEAR THAT DRESS YOU BOUGHT AT FOREVER 21 LAST WEEK!" Sharpay screamed.

"He's taking her to an amusement park Shar, I think you should wear your faded skinny's, that flowy white top from aritzia and your juicy flats." Taylor suggested.

" Yea, I think I'll go with Taylor's suggestion Shar, but thanks!", Gabriella thanked both of her friends for their help," but I should get off the phone now to get ready, I'll call you tomorrow morning!"

After Gabriella hung up she got ready and did her hair and make-up and had some time to spare so she went and watched TV. Her favorite show was on so she got quite into it, it was the episode of one tree hill when psycho Derek attacks Peyton for the first time, she heard the doorbell so she went and answered it.

"Hey Troy, come on in, I can't leave just yet." She said before running back to the TV room.

"Ummmm…Gabi? What are you doing?" Troy said curiously.

"I'm watching my favorite episode of my favorite TV show and I need to see the end." She explained not looking away from the TV.

"HOLY CRAP I LOVE THIS EPISODE! You like one tree hill?" asked Troy

"YEAH! Like best show ever. Wait you like it too?" she asked

"Well, yeah." He said.

So they watched the end of the episode and left the house. On the way to the amusement park they played twenty questions to learn more about each other.

"Sooo what's your favorite superhero?" asked Gabriella

"Flash, you?" he replied

"Superman. I always thought he was hottest out of all the superheroes." She replied

" Well obviously that was before you met me cause I'm hotter than all the superheroes put together" he said cheekily.

"Hmmm, I'd have to disagree…….. Well maybe not." She said laughing

They didn't even realize that they'd been sitting in the parking lot for over an hour just talking and joking around. After a while they realized it and got out to go on some rides. Troy won Gabi a cute stuffed bear from one of the carni games, and they shared a cotton candy.

"Trooooooooooy, can we please go on the polar express (ride that you sit in this chair thing and it spins around backwards really fast and plays really good music)?!" she asked with a cute puppy face.

"Again? I guess, I just can't seem to say no to your cute little face." He said.

"Yay! You're the best Troy!" she said excitedly before pulling him towards the ride.

After riding a few more rides they decided they would go on the ferris wheel, Gabriella didn't know that Troy had paid the ride attendant guy to stop the ferris wheel at the top so they could watch the fireworks together.

"SHIT! Why'd it stop?" asked Gabriella worriedly, she was sure that the ferris wheel wasn't supposed to just randomly stop at the top.

"Its okay, now we can watch the fireworks." He said happily

" You did this for me? That is so sweeet! This is so totally my favorite date EVER!" she replied giving Troy a big hug.

" No problem, anything for you." Said troy while leaning in.

"Anything?" she replied while leaning in.

As soon as their lips touched fireworks not only erupt in the sky but also in their bodies, and in this moment Gabriella found herself thinking about how hard she was falling for Troy. And unknown to her Troy was feeling the same way, which was new to him, since it was usually one night stands with random girls, but he would never dream of doing something like that to his Gabi.

**Thanks for reading, sorry for not updating that quickly but please please please review and it'll push me to move faster lol. Sorry if the chapter isn't very good but please be nice! **

**Thanks,**

**xoxo Hayley**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Troy dropped Gabriella off at home after their date he found himself thinking how he didn't want to go out with Taylor tomorrow night, he'd have much rather spent it with Gabi. He thought about some and decided he'd go on the date with Taylor tomorrow but make it short, just like a dinner at earls and then he'd call Gabi afterwards and see if she wanted to go see the new Will Ferrell movie, Step Brothers.

The next day passed in a blur for all three girls. Sharpay was excited for tomorrow cause she'd get to hang out with her girls. Gabriella was still thinking of her and Troy's date last night, and Taylor was excited for her date with him tonight. Taylor felt herself vibrating and took out her phone; it was a text from Gabi.

_(Gabriella__**Taylor)**_

_Hey, your date is taking you to earl's tonight right? _

_**Yeah, I have nothing to wear :(**_

_You can wear my Forever 21 dress if you'd like, those shoes you bought last week match it perfectly!_

_**OMG you're a life saver Gabs!! Thanks so much!**_

_No problem, I brought it with me cause I thought you'd have this dilemma. Meet me in the locker room in 5 minutes!_

_**Always thinking Gabi, and will do.**_

So Taylor set off for the locker room. When she got there she saw the dress and a note. She read the note…

_Here's the dress Tay. I had soccer practice so I had to run, but call when your getting ready and we'll talk :)_

_Love your bestie,_

_Gabriella xox 3_

So Taylor grabbed the dress and headed home, cause school was over. IT was around four when she got home and Troy was picking her up at five-thirty so she decided to take a shower and then she called Shar and Gab.

**Taylor**_Sharpay_Gabriella

How's the dress look huun?

**IT looks great! Thanks so much Gabriella!**

_Ummm I'm the one who convinced you to get the shoes, don't I get a thanks?_

**Haha yes your heiness, thank you ever so much.**

Shit, I have to go eat dinner. Call me after your date!! I'll come over!!

_Yeah, I gotta go too!! Sorry huun, you'll do great! And yeah I'll come over too!_

**Kaay! Wish me luck!**

_Luck!_

Luck!

And they all hung up. About ten minutes after Taylor got off the phone with her girls, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Taylor, you look great lets go!" said Troy

"Kaay" she replied happily.

It was a pretty awkward car ride but she was sure it'd get better at the restaurant. Once the got there and were at their table they started talking.

_**Troy**__Taylor__**Troy's thoughts**_

_Sooo how's the team shaping up?_

_**Pretty good, I think we have a great chance of making the playoff this year!**_

_That's good, so do you play any other sports? _

_**Well I'm pretty good at soccer, volleyball, track and field and golf.**_

_That's cool, you'd probably like my friend Gabi then; she's captain of the soccer, basketball and volleyball varsity teams._

_**Gabriella Montez? **__**Shit she's friends with Gabriella, wait maybe there's another Gabriella Montez who is captain of all those teams?**_

_Yeah, we've been friends since like forever._

_**Oh that's cool, you don't seem to hang out at school. **__**Shit shit shit Troy you're an idiot. Well at least Sharpay doesn't know them.**_

_Yea, well her, Sharpay Evans and I. We've been friends since like before we were born. But all the cliques at our school kinda force to not hang out, but we try to make as much time together._

_**Oh yeah, that sucks. Ummm I have to go. Sorry! **__**Shit I'm dead. So so so fucking dead.**_


	5. Author's Note

**Quick Authors note here;**

**I forgot to add this in the Troyella date chapter but thanks to Amberle25 for all those ideas, and encouraging me! :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Authors Note;**

**I'm going to Jasper tomorrow and staying until Thursday or Friday so I won't be updating till like next weekend, sorry 'bout that. Here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

_That was weird _thought Taylor after he'd run out. It totally sucked that she'd never been able to actually go out, I mean they hadn't even eaten. So she paid for their drinks and left. When she got outside she texted Gabriella and Sharpay.

_Ladies, can you come over now. My date ran out on me, lol I'll explain when I see you!_

And she caught a cab home; on her way home she got two texts.

_**Gabi**__Sharpay__Taylor_

_Hunny, I'll be there soon. You okay?!_

_**Babe I'm on my way. How you holding up?!**_

_I'm fine girls. The date wasn't going that great anyways. I mean Troy isn't as great as I thought he was. OH did I mention my date was with TROY BOLTON!! Hottest guy ever, but just not really my type, you know?_

_WTF DO YOU MEAN TROY BOLTON!? HE WAS MY DATE THE OTHER NIGHT!!_

_**EXCUSE ME, HE WAS MY DATE. FUCK GIRLS HE PLAYED US ALL!!**_

_YA RIGHT GABRIELLA, YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT CAUSE YOUR JEALOUS. I'M PRETTY SURE HE JUST PLAYED YOU GUYS, I MEAN WHY WOULD HE PLAY ME WE HAD SUCH A CONNECTION. AND HE PROBABLY JUST DIDN'T WANNA HURT YOUR FEELINGS CAUSE YOUR UGLY LOSERS._

_**YOUR SUCH A BITCH SHARPAY!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT US!! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! YOU KNOW WHAT I SEE YOUR UGLY ASS PINK CAR NOW SO I'M A JUST YELL AT YOU IN PERSON.**_

_GUYS! Just stop fighting. Please we shouldn't be fighting over him, we should be getting back at him._

Taylor saw her two friends walking towards each other with anger in their eyes and then all of sudden they were crying and hugging each other. She was a girl and even she did not get women's hormones. Their text fight was so intense and now they were BFF again. Not like that was a bad thing, just weird.

"I'm so so sorry I called you a bitch Shar, I was just upset that he'd played us."

"I'm sorry I called you an ugly loser, your not!! I swear, neither of you are!!

Just then Gabriella's phone started ringing and she looked down and saw Troy's name, she showed it too the girls and told them to be quiet, she had a plan.

"Heey Hottie." She said into the phone.

"Sup Gorgeous?" he replied happily

"Nothing really. Can you come pick me up, my ride ditched and I'm stranded out here." She said

"Sure! Where are you?!" he said

"Ummmmmm, 197th st. and 60th ave." she replied.

"Kay, I'll be there in like 3 minutes!" he said

"Thanks!" she said as she hung up.

She then told them the plan. After about five minutes they saw troy's car coming. So they got into postions.

"Heey Troy thanks so much for doing this!!" she said greeting him as he got out of the car.

"No problem, anything for you….." he said as he leaned in.

She side-steped around him and said " Hey can you give my friends a ride?"

" Yea, can you give me a ride?" said Sharpay as she came out.

"Yea, how about me?" said Taylor as she came out from where Sharpay was.

Troy was staring at the three of them dumb-founded. All of a sudden all three girls were screaming at them at the top of their lungs.

"FUCK YOU TROY…….HOW COULD YOU………..YOUR AN ASSHOLE, YOU KNOW THAT?...I THOUGHT YOU SAID I MEANT SOMETHING TO YOU?...HOW COULD YOU, I REALLY REALLY LIKED YOU, FUCK TROY I THOUGHT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU!!" Gabriella screamed the last part before running of in tears.

Sharpay and Taylor just stared after her, they didn't know she liked him that much, I mean she'd always said he was hot but they didn't know it went deeper than that. They both felt guilty for agreeing to go out with Troy now. They didn't notice that Troy had run after Gabi.

"GABI! COME ON I'M REALLY SORRY!! JUST LET ME TALK TO YOU!!" yelled Troy as he ran through the park she'd ran too.

"FINE TROY, LETS TALK. LETS TALK ABOUT HOW YOU SERIOUSLY BROKE MY HEART, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR YOU TO ASK ME OUT!! SERIOUSLY I WAS SO SO EXCITED AFTER YOU HAD, AND OUR DATE. THAT WAS THE BEST DATE I HAVE EVER HAD. I REALLY LIKED YOU AND I STILL DO, BUT YOU KNOW AFTER THAT STUNT YOU PULLED I DOUBT I'LL EVER TRUST YOU AGAIN. WHICH REALLY REALLY UPSETS ME!!" and she finished choking back the tears.

_**How will Troy react to that heartful speech from Gabriella? Find out in chapter five.**_

**Thanks for reading, this isn't my favorite chapter but I wanted to update once more before I leave for Jasper. Thanks for Reading and please review, I really do love your comments!!**

**Thanks,**

**Xox Hayley**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They stood there just staring at each other for the longest time before Troy spoke up.

"Gabrilla……Ella Bella…….I'm sorry." He said while looking at the ground.

"SORRY DOESN'T FUCKING CUT IT! DON'T YOU GET IT, YOU BROKE MY HEART! SORRY DOES NOT HEAL THAT!" she screamed, she was hysterical.

"GABRIELLA, I KNOW I PLAYED YOU AND I KNOW I HURT YOU AND I KNOW I'M A TOTAL ASS, BUT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I'M SORRY. EVERYTHING YOU SAID BEFORE ABOUT YOU GETTING EXCITED WHEN I ASKED YOU OUT, I THINK I WAS FIFTY TIMES MORE EXCITED. I'D WANTED TO ASK YOU OUT FOREVER. BUT I KNEW THAT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO PLAY YOU LIKE I DID TO OTHER GIRLS. ASK TAYLOR. Ask her, I was distant and a loser all night because I could not stop thinking of you! I almost called her Gabriella I don't know how many times. Gabriella don't you get that I'm in love with you too, and you're hurting me so much by crying and yelling at me. Just believe me please. " he said, completely out of breath.

Gabriella could tell he'd meant every word but she was not ready to get in a relationship with him again. So she told him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I can't be in a relationship with you Troy. You hurt me really bad and I think I can only be friends with you now. I'm sorry."

"Thanks for the apology, but I don't think I can be just friends with you Gabriella, if I see talking to another guy I won't be able to just watch you guys flirt, I'll break his neck. If you're sad I want to be able to kiss your tears away. Gabriella, I'm in love with you and I can only be in a relationship with you. I'm sorry" and with that he walked away.

"TROOOOOY! COME BACK!! I REALLY WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND!" she screamed but he kept on walking.

--PLAYED--

The next day Gabriella came to school with puffy eyes, she'd cried herself to sleep last night. Sure she didn't want to be with Troy but she still wanted to talk to him. She'd screwed everything up. Sharpay and Taylor ran up to her right after they saw the state she was in.

"Gabi, babe are you okay? We tried calling last night." Said Sharpay as she ran up.

"I'm fine, just I need some space today sorry." She replied while walking away.

**Sorry**

**Sorry for it being short and crap, but my power is getting cut like any second so I had to do it fast lol. I'm going away till Wednesday so I won't be updating. Thanks for reading**

**XoxHAYLEY**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for not updating, I was in Jasper. Here's the chapter, I'll try to make it longer than the last one, cause I know the last one sucked. Here it is :)**

**Chapter 6**

It had been two weeks since Troy and Gabi's fight and she hadn't really talked to anyone other than Sharpay and Taylor. She'd been missing her basketball and soccer practices and was on probation. There was also a dance coming up this Friday (it was Tuesday), which she had no desire to go to, but Sharpay and Taylor were trying to convince her to go. Sharpay even said she had a dress for Gabi and Taylor to make up for being mean on the night of the fight (check out chapter 5), she hadn't seen them yet but she knew they were by Shar's favorite designer Betsey Johnson (don't own). **(ALL DRESSES WILL BE IN MY PROFILE) **

**Gabi**_Sharpay_Taylor

You have to come!

_YEAH! I went out and bought you a gorgeous blue dress, and Taylor I got you a blue and brown one, and I got myself a pink one!_

**Thanks guys, but I don't wanna have to see him! And I obviously will. I gotta go to the washroom, be right back.**

While Gabi was in the bathroom, Shar noticed that Gabriella's phone had fallen out of her pocket, she had already formulated a plan which she shared with Taylor seconds after it had come to mind.

**Hey guys I'm back!**

_Hey babe, uhh your phone fell out of your pocket when you left and Troy called. He wants you to go over, he said something about being friends._

**OMG REALLY!? Well I'll totally come to the dance then!! If me and Troy are friends then its all good!! OMG I have to go!!**

With that she ran out the door to find Troy's house. Once she got there she ran up the steps and knocked on the door. Troy answered.

Troy**Gabi**

Hello. 

**Hey Troy**

OMG GABI!! YOU CAME!! THAT MUST MEAN!!

And he kissed her full on the mouth, and to his surprise she pulled back.

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE FRIENDS!**

FRIENDS?! I MADE IT VERY CLEAR I COULDN'T BE FRIENDS WITH YOU ELLA.

**THEN WHY'D YOU CALL AND SAY……….SHARPAY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

She was so busy fuming at Sharpay she didn't notice Troy had shut the door in her face. She walked back to her house so angry she was probably smoking out of her ears. When she got there Sharpay and Taylor were still there.

She flung open the door.

**Gabi**_Sharpay_Taylor

**SHARPAY ELIZABETH EVANS! HOW COULD YOU!**

_It didn't work?_

**NO IT DIDN'T WORK! SHARPAY HE KISSED ME!**

_Oh so it did work!_

**NO IT DID NOT BECAUSE I DID NOT KISS HIM BACK. I PULLED AWAY AND SCREAMED AT HIM!**

_Well why'd ya do that?_

Yeah, we all know you wanna kiss him Gabi.

**YES I DO WANNA KISS HIM, BUT I CAN'T. HE BROKE MY HEART.**

And she broke down. Sharpay and Taylor didn't know what to do so they just sat there and rubbed her back comfortingly.

**Day of the dance**

Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella had decided not to let the cliques of the school separate them anymore, so they were all sitting together in the last block of the day. They were all going over to Sharpay's house to get ready for the dance afterwards. Gabriella was still going to the dance because she's promised Shar and Taylor she would back out. To tell you the truth she was kinda excited about it. And Sharpay kept telling her that the blue dress would look gorgeous on her.

As final bell rung they all headed to Sharpay's new car. It was a BMW convertible.

When they got to Sharpay's house they went to straight to her room to get ready.

**Gabi**_Sharpay_Taylor

_Here are the dresses ladies!_

**OH MY GOD SHAR! I love my dress!!**

SAME! There all so cute!

After doing they're hair and stuff they got back in to Sharpay's car and drove back to the school.

**The dance will be in the next chapter, but I'll post the dresses in my profile right after I upload the chapter. Thanks for reading, please review. And thanks again for all the reviews last chapter!**

**xoxo**

**Haayley**


	9. Author's Note 2

**The dresses are on my profile now by the way. Check them out :)**

**xoxoHaayley**


	10. Chapter 7

**Heey, sorry for not updating. I haven't really thought of anything for the story but I'm putting a chapter up cause I'm bored lol. Hope ya like it :)**

**XoxoHaayley.**

**Chapter 7**

They got to the gym and it was decorated beautifully. You wouldn't have known it was a school gymnasium. The minute they got there they spotted Troy and two of his friends, Zeke and Chad, who were just standing at the edge of the dance floor, refusing to dance. Sharpay led the ladies to the dance floor, What you got by Colby O'Donis (don't own) was playing so they were dancing. A bunch of guys were staring at them longingly, they all looked gorgeous. Sharpay was the most used to all the attention, since being head cheerleader kinda did that to you. Gabi was kind of used to it, captain of basically all the girls sports teams and a gorgeous face, she got nearly as much attention as Sharpay. Tayor however was all new to this, sure she'd always been pretty but no guys except like the nerds looked at her, she liked all the new attention. She was glad that they were breaking the cliques and didn't have to hang out in like secret anymore. They kept dancing through more songs before they decided to go get drinks.

As they made their way to the drinks, a group of three guys were also heading over there.

_Chad_Troy**Zeke**

**Dude, did you see those hot chicks on the dance floor? The blonde was smokin. **

_Haha yea no. The girl in the polka dot dress was by far the cutest. She's mine._

**I** **guess that leaves you with the latino chick. She was hot too, but blondie was the hottest.**

Guys! Shut up. The latino is the girl I was telling you about.

_Oh really? Sorry. Well I'm going over to chat up the polka dot dress girl._

**I'm right behind you, Blondie deserves my full attention.**

Fine and they headed towards the drink table the girls were headed to.

_Taylor_Gabriella**Sharpay**_**TaylorandSharpay**_

**Don't look now, but Troy's heading over…….with his extremely good looking friend. **And she wipped out her compact mirror and fixed her hair and lipgloss.

_Who the afro guy? He is hot. _She did the same as Sharpay.

Guys, I can't deal with Troy now!!

_**Too late.**_

**Troy**_Chad_Zeke_Sharpay__**Gabi**_Taylor

_Hello ladies, that was some pretty hot dancing back there._

_Oh we know, I'm Sharpay. _she was only looking at Zeke during this.

I'm Zeke, this is Chad and Troy.

Troy smiled at Gabriella only to have her glare back

_**Stop, if were not friends, what makes you think I'd smile?**_

**Come on Gabriella, why not.**

_**Because I can't trust you!**_

**Why not, I made a mistake! People make mistakes. Come on, me kissing you the other day made you just as happy as it did me. Just give me another chance.**

_You don't know how much I want to say yes. But I'm not going to. And the kiss made me angry because I was doing so well with the avoiding and hating you thing, if only the missing you and wanting you part hadn't gotten in the way. _

**See you want me, just follow your heart, don't listen to your head.**

_I can't just listen to my heart, last time I did that it had consequences. Troy I'm sorry. The only way I would go back into a relationship with you would be if you were my friend and I learned to trust you again._

**Well we can do that then! I'll do it for you.**

_Haha, yea sorry to interrupt this little heart to heart but I have a better idea. Troy gets a date with each of us. End of all dates he picks who he wants simple as that. Order is me, Taylor and Gabi last. _

**I'll do that.**

_**I guess.**_

_Okay great, Troy our date is tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 4. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading, here's a preview to next chapter.**

She loves flowers! Get her a dozen of her favorite flowers!

Which are?

I'll ask her.

* * *

The beach, candlelit dinner. Bring her favorite food. Burgers and fries.

That's not very romantic, the burgers part I mean.

Yeah, but its funny. She'll like it.

* * *

A movie, take her see mirrors.

Won't she get scared?

Yeah but then you'll be able to protect her.

I like that idea.

* * *

**So that's it for now. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Comment and subscribe please!!**

**xoxoHaayley**


	11. Chapter 8

Heey hope you like the story so far

**Heey hope you like the story so far. I think I'm gonna combine Taylor and Sharpay's date into one chapter and then the troyella date will have its own chapter. Hope you like this particular chapter !**

Haayley

Chapter 8

Troy was now getting ready for his date with Sharpay. He found it weird that she was picking him up, it had always been the other way around with him and dates. He heard honking outside and looked his window to see Shar's shiny BMW. He walked down the stairs and left the house.

"Hey Shar, nice car!"

"Get in, now."

"Alright, someone's in a bad mood."

"Shut up, im helping you for god sakes. Now get your ass in my car, we have a lot of planning to do."

"Planning for what?"

"Your date with Gabriella."

About an hour into the 'date' and they were still planning.

"How about flowers? She loves flowers!" said Sharpay.

"What type and how many?" he asked

"A dozen and I'll ask her," she sent Gabi a text, which was quickly replied, "She likes white lilies."

"Alright, got it."

"So do you think your ready? By the way you & Taylor's date is gonna be pretty much the same. Planning and that's basically it."

"Alright I guess."

"Kaay, well you can leave now." She said.

"Alright."

"Ummmmm, before you go…what was the name of the friend you were with at the dance, I wasn't really listening when he told me. But not the afro freak, he's Taylor's.

"Haha, afro freak is Chad. The guy you want is Zeke. Here's his number. Give him a call, it'd make him happy." And he left.

"Taaaaaaaylor! This is boring let's stop." He whined. He was tired of all the plans for this date. I mean him and Gabriella's first date had been great, and they'd made out which was a plus.

"Not yet, we have to make sure your absolutely prepared. Now what food are you gonna give her, you'll have to get her or make her dinner." She replied.

"Uhhhhhh, I don't know. What she like?"

"See this is why we need to plan. I think you should make her her favorite dinner at a candlelit dinner on the beach."

"Okay, good idea. Favorite food is?"

"Burger and Fries."

"Not very romantic."

"Yeah, but its funny. She'll like that!"

"Alright I guess. I have a present for you Taylor. Sharpay told me you wanted it, well more him." And he handed her a number.

"What's this?"

"Well this is what Sharpay said, 'The afro freak, he's Taylor's. His name is actually Chad, just so you know'"

"This is afro freak….I mean Chad's number?" she said reading off the paper.

"Yeah, and I'm sure he'd love it if you called."

He left shortly after that and was thinking about how much Chad and Zeke would love him for this. I mean they were practically drooling on Sharpay and Taylor at the dance. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, he really needed/wanted Gabriella back in his life. She was like a drug, and he was completely addicted.

**Thanks for reading! Comment please! Next episode should be out soon :)**

**xoxoHaayley**


	12. Chapter 9

**Heey :)**

**Sooo here's the next chapter, now uh I might write a Troyella oneshot based on the song SOS, from Mamma Mia. I'm not sure if I will but give me your opinion on it anyway. Thanks for reading and enjoy :D**

Chapter 9

It was such a peaceful morning, I was just lying in my bed with my eyes closed savouring the comfiness of my bed and the silent world outside my window. It was mornings like this that made me appreciate where I lived. The wind blowing, the birds chirping, the cars driving by.

**BAM!** My bedroom door flew open.

So much for a peacful, quiet morning. That was near impossible with Sharpay Evans.

Sharpay_Gabi_

Gaaabriellaa, get your ass out of bed. We have to get ready for your date!

_Sharpay, get out of my house. Its soo early!_

Its 11:30, get up. He's picking you up in four hours! We still have to shop for the perfect outfit, mani-pedi and get your hair and make-up done. So up…..NOW!

_Fine, let me get ready._

Half hour later they were at the mall looking in a cute little boutique. It was filled with Betsey Johnson so needless to say, Sharpay shopped here a lot.

_Shaaaar, just work your magic and find me a dress already. I mean I don't even know what were doing for the date._

Well, here's one that I think will work, I mean taylor told me her date was pretty casual. Mine was the same. Try this on.

_That is really cute Shar. Damn why are you so good at shopping!?_

It's a gift.

Gabi tried on the dress and it looked incredible. It was pink, strapless and had flowers embroided into it (pic on my profile).

Gabi, oh my god. You look gorgeous!

_I kinda do, haha._

You are buying that dress whether you like it or not.

So they bought the dress and a pair of pink open toed wedges. After their mani-pedi's they headed home. They still had two hours so the perfect amount of time for Sharpay to do the hair and make-up.

About a minute after Gabriella was ready the doorbell rang. Gabriella ran downstairs and opened the door.

**(**_Gabi_**Troy)**

**Gabriella……….**

* * *

**What will Troy's reaction be?**

**Will Gabriella and Troy finally have that relationship they've been waiting for?**

**Find out next time in Played.**

* * *

**Heey guys, I know I said this would be the Troyella date but I'm still having trouble with it so I made this as a filler. The date chapter will be out ASAP. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please please pleeeease review :)**

**xoxo,**

Haayley


	13. Chapter 10

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Here's the next one :)**

**Chapter 10**

**(Troy**_Gabriella)_

**Gabriella……………wow.**

_Haha thanks _she replied blushing.

**These are for you, **and he pulled a dozen white lilies from behind his back.

_Oh my gosh, thank you so much. They're beautiful! Let me put them in some water._

**No problem, and alright.**

_Okay, lets go._

And off they went, when they got outside she couldn't see his car anywhere.

_Uh, did you park around the corner?_

**I thought we could walk, its so beautiful out!**

_True, alright so where we walking?_

**You'll soon see, so I think we should play 20 questions again.**

_Alright, I go first. Why do you play girls like that?_

**Well before high school I wasn't the most popular guy. I was kind of a total nerd. So I guess after I went through all the teasing and stuff I decided to make a change. That summer between junior high and high school was basically dedicated to working out and practicing my basketball. Then high school started and I made it on the varsity basketball team and I started to get more and more attention, most of it female. And I don't know it just made me feel good to not be getting teased and it went to my head. But then after our date, and you have to believe me here, I wanted to stop it. You just made me feel so right and like I'd finally found a piece of me that I didn't know was missing, and I'm almost 99 sure that you more or less feel the same way.**

_Troy of course I feel the same way, but you played me. And you played me with my two best friends. That really, really hurt. But at the end of the night I might be able to trust you more. Like I said being friends would make it a lot easier._

**Then fine we'll be friends. Kaay were here.**

_Did you just say we could be friends?!_

**Well yeah, I mean I really want you in my life. I'd rather you as my girlfriend but friends are okay. As long as your in my life somehow I'm happy. **

_So like we can hang out now!_

**Yup**

_And like go to the movies?_

**Yup**

_And you can protect me when we go to horror movies?_

**Uhh yeah.**

_And we can have huge make-out sessions in the movie theatre when the movies boring?_

**Sure, I mean WHAT?**

_Well……….. you agreeing to just be friends with me really proved to me that you actually care about me and aren't gonna think of me as your trophy. And you know I'm quite glad that you finally agreed to be my friend. Cause I'm tired of pretending not to check you out._

**Wait, so you mean that if I'd become your friend from the start we could've been dating for like 2-3 weeks already?!**

_Yeah._

**Well good thing I finally agreed. Now I can do this.**

And he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She just melted right into the kiss and they stayed like that for a minute or two, oxygen seemed to have been forgotten. After that they finished the date and he took her home. She called Taylor and Sharpay right when she got upstairs.

**Hope you liked the chapter. I'm not too sure about it yet. But please review and tell me if it sucked, rocked, anything really :)**

**So thanks for reading**

**Haayley :D**


	14. Chapter 11

So sorry this chapter ain't that great cause im totally stuck and I have no idea what is gonna happen in the story

**So sorry this chapter ain't that great cause im totally** **stuck and I have no idea what** **is gonna happen in the story. So until I figure something out there will probably be a lot of filer chapters. So I'll apologize for that in advance. Thanks for reading and here's the chapter ;)**

**Chapter 11**

Sharpay's POV

After talking to Gabi and Taylor for like two hours about the success of Troyella's date she was getting ready for bed. She had decided that tomorrow she'd talk to Zeke, I mean if her best friend was dating his best friend they'd have lots of opportunity to talk right? Whilst thinking about the next day her phone started to ring. She looked at the screen and it was a number she didn't know but she answered anyways.

**(Sharpay** Mystery Person)

**Hello**

Uhhh is this Sharpay?

**Yeeea, who's this?**

Troy's friend Zeke, he got your number from Gabriella and gave it to me.

**Oh! Heey, whats up?**

Well umm are you gonna be at the basketball game on Thursday?(it was Sunday)

**Well yeah, im kinda the head cheerleader.**

Oh right! Well see you there then?

**For sure, and Zeke, even if I wasn't a cheerleader I'd have still come and watched you play.**

And she hung up leaving Zeke to digest her last words.

* * *

GABRIELLA'S POV

The next day Troy was picking me up and I wanted to look hotter than usual, not to be cocky, but I wanted him to see what a good choice he'd made when he'd agreed to be her friend. She settled on some navy skinny jeans, a cute purple baby-doll tee, and her turquoise flats. She left her hair in its natural curls, cascading down her back and minimal make-up. Before she knew it she heard Troy honking from outside. So she ran downstairs and out the door. When she got in the car Troy gave her a kiss and told her she looked beautiful. They drove to school just chatting about random crap and before they knew it, they were pulling in to the parking lot of East High. Troy got out first and opened the door for her and they walked with their hands intertwined into the school. She was worried about the reaction fom the school. And though she didn't know it, Troy was too.

**So so sorry this took so long guys. First i was totally stuck and couldn't think of anyhting to write about, then i went camping and i got back today. Annd also my school starts tomorrow and im a be studying and crap like crazy so i won't be updating that often. DOnt be mad and i'll try to have the next chapter out ASAP. Allso if anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to tell me. Cause im dying here lol. Thanks for reading if you did and have a nice day :) ;P**

**Haayley xoxo**


	15. Chapter 12

Soo sorry for the wait ! I've been like superbly busy lately and like haven't had time to do any writing, im a try take the time to write more often now. So here's the chapter =)

Ch. 12

School wasn't as bad as they'd anticipated; no one really noticed them for the whole morning. Some people were a little suspicious but just ignored it. Before they knew it, it was the end of the day. Gabriella had joined the team as a favor to Sharpay, because of one girl getting kicked off thanks to her bad marks. Sharpay and Gabriella agreed to keep it a secret from everyone, she'd be like a secret weapon, and plus she wanted to surprise Troy on game day. Which was in three days, they were sure to blow everyone away.

THURSDAY!!

**Annnd its game day!! Wildcats vs. Knights, after school in the gym. Let's have everyone help encourage the team tonight!! LETS GO WILDCATS! **Blasted from the intercom that morning. The entire team was totally prepared for the game tonight, no way were the knights gonna ruin the wildcats perfect streak. The rest of the day went by with out to much exciting happening, now it was last block of the day. Troy and Gabriella were in Language Arts together. They had been writing notes since the beginning of class.

_Gabriella_**Troy**

**So you coming to the game tonight Brie?**

_HAHA, and miss my baby kick some ass?_

**LOL, so you're coming?**

_Durrrr Troy, and I have a little surprise for you before the game ;)_

**Do you? What is it?**

_If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise =P_

He was about to write back when the bell rang.

_Gotta run sweetie!! I'll see you at the game!! _

Troy's POV

She ran off after giving me a sweet little kiss on the lips. Man I love her. She's like beyond amazing. Craaaap, gotta go get all ready for the game!!

End of Troy's POV

_Sharpay_**Gabriella**Amber

_WORK HARDER LADIES! Some of you don't even have the routine yet! It's game night. We are not losing this game tonight, do you know what that little skank Amber Monroe will do if they beat us, you don't wanna know okay!!!_

**Uh Shar…**

Awwwe Sharpay, you know I love you too! So this is who is supposedly gonna beat my team….hmm Sharpay even I thought you could do better than this.

_Awe Hey Amber, still a slut I see! And correction, this is the team that WILL be beating you tonight. Where's your sad little idea of a team?_

Oh they're coming, I just thought I get here a little early. Check out the competition, and the basketball team. You know I've always had a thing for Troy Bolton. Maybe tonight I'll get him drunk enough to fuck me.

**Haha, you and Troy. I think he prefers someone a little less easy. I mean he does like a challenge. I guess you wouldn't know that, you've even gotten close to fucking Troy Bolton. **

Oh and you have Butch? Who the fuck are you anyways? Never seen you before.

_She's new, and amazing. Now were leaving so enjoy the solitude bitch._

The wildcats left the gym.

**Soo that was the chapter. Sorry if it wasn't the greatest, I know the little bitch fight was lame haha. Anyways jus thtought I'd get another chapter out for you guys. Hope it was okay =) The game will be in the next chapter. So have a nice day !!**

**Haayley ; )**


End file.
